Briser le mur
by Neph89
Summary: Ryo rentre chez lui, complètement saoul...
1. Terrain mouvant

**Note :** Première fic CH, elle date un peu -_-

Un petit coucou à mon ancienne béta Comte de la Fère ;)

* * *

**1**

**Terrain mouvant**

- Waouhaaa !! ha ha ha ha, j'ai bien bu…. Hips ! Olalala, oh oui ça j'ai bien bu… Quelle nuit ! Hips ! Oula… Un peu trop bu, quand même…

L'homme tanguait dangereusement ses pieds et dans un dernier ricanement, il s'appuya contre le mur.

- Bah ! pas normal… tiens plus l'alcoooool !!?

Pas bien ça, pensa-t-il dans un rire assourdi, tandis que sa main tâtonnait à la recherche de la poignée de la porte. Après un instant de flottement, il put enfin ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Il leva une paupière pour regarder à l'intérieur. Ouvrir avait été aisé; maintenant, rester à entrer. Il fut un instant hésitant quant à la marche à suivre. Devait-il se laisser glisser sur le sol et ramper ? Ou, plus dignement, tenter de marcher. Oui, mais comment fait-on déjà ?! Avancer un pied puis l'autre et ainsi de suite, s'expliqua-t-il à lui-même le plus sérieusement du monde. Il était assez fier de lui ! Qui a dit qu'il était stupide, hein ?

- Ouaaaais…! Même saoul… Moi, le meilleur, maugréa-t-il.

Oui mais là… Trop difficile, décida-t-il finalement en se laissant tomber lourdement au pied du mur. Vraiment trop bu ! Il allait certainement le payer demain en récoltant une superbe gueule de bois carabinée !

C'était étrange tout de même, le parquet ondulait ! Allez, c'est pas le moment de faire des vagues, grommela-t-il en posant ses mains sur le sol pour l'empêcher de tanguer. C'est mieux, approuva-t-il. Ce fut donc à quatre pattes qu'il parvint à entrer. D'un coup de pied, il repoussa la porte avant de se laisser aller. Allongé de tout son long, les bras et jambes écartés, il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas encore la force de bouger. Et surtout, songea-t-il, il fallait attendre que le plafond arrête son manège, à vouloir monter et descendre sans cesse. On n'est pas dans une fête foraine ! Et puis, son cœur ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce train là… Une fois que le plafond eut consenti à se figer, Ryô se redressa en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Merde ! Grimaça-t-il, sentant un étau lui encercler le crâne.

Dans un grognement, il se releva, chancela quelques secondes et jugea que le canapé serait un lieu plus approprié que son lit pour commencer sa nuit. Deux minutes plus tard, alors que soleil pointait derrière les stores des fenêtres du salon, un ronflement des plus sonores résonna.

- Mmm… dormir…, murmura-t-il en se retournant avant de se redresser brusquement, les yeux écarquillés…

Son cerveau embrumé venait de le rappeler à l'ordre : Il avait oublié quelque chose d'important !

- Bordel ! Kaori ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds. C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle revient !!!!!

* * *

En regardant la nuit à travers le hublot, Kaori soupirait. Son voisin, visiblement d'humeur joyeuse, bavardait continuellement… A son grand désespoir ! Plus d'une fois, elle se retint de lui crier de se taire, mais elle se contentait de lui adresser un vague sourire ou encore un hochement de tête, approuvant tous ses dires sans savoir exactement de quoi il lui parlait.

Ce voyage lui sembla durer une éternité. Elle refusa toute alimentation mais accueillit avec soulagement toute boisson que les hôtesses pouvaient lui apporter. Il faisait si chaud dans cet avion ! C'est étrange d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle avec lassitude, il est climatisé non ? Laissant cette pensée la quitter et bercée par l'incessant monologue de son voisin, songea-t-elle de nouveau à son séjour à New York et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce mois passé en compagnie de sa sœur avait tout simplement été féerique ! Et elle devait bien l'avouer, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Presque sereine. Et pourtant…

Partir loin de… « lui » avait été la décision la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais eu à prendre de sa vie. Mais… Mais depuis le mariage de Miki, elle avait ressenti le besoin irrépréhensible de s'éloigner. Rien dans l'attitude qu'il affichait depuis ce jour où elle avait cru que tout allait enfin changer ne correspondait en réalité à ses espoirs. N'avait-il pas avoué qu'il l'aimait !? Oh bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait changé. Plus de moqueries, plus de paroles blessantes… Plus rien, en somme… Il l'évitait, et même lorsqu'il acceptait un travail, il s'arrangeait pour qu'elle n'y participe pas. Oui, évidemment, elle aurait pu se mettre en colère, crier, hurler ou encore lui fracasser le crâne à coup de massue… Mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Alors le coup de téléphone de Sayuri était tombé à point nommé. Elle avait accepté. Il ne l'avait pas retenue…

Quelqu'un la secouait doucement et Kaori réalisa alors qu'elle s'était assoupie. Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses pour contempler le visage inquiet d'une jeune hôtesse.

Nous allons bientôt atterrir, mademoiselle, vous devez attacher votre ceinture.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle obéit d'une main molle et maladroite. Son voisin qui s'était enfin tu, la regardait étrangement depuis quelques minutes et Kaori sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main hésitante sur son front.

- Mais vous êtes brûlante ! Vous croyez que vous pourrez débarquer ?

Kaori sourit faiblement.

- Il le faudra bien. Quelqu'un m'attend à l'aéroport, répondit-elle en priant pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas faux bond.

- Ma foi… Tant mieux si l'on vous attend… Mais je crois quand même que je vous tiendrais compagnie jusqu'à que votre ami arrive…

- Oh mais, protesta Kaori en rougissant… Je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi !

- Tsss ! Ma femme me battrait à mort si jamais je laissais une demoiselle en détresse, voyons !

Kaori resta un moment interloquée puis adressa un sourire de remerciement à son voisin. La descente de l'avion lui fit tourner la tête et le vertige persista longtemps après que tout mouvement eut cessé et que l'appareil fut au sol.

Suivie de près par son compagnon de voyage, la jeune femme entra enfin dans le hall. Les dalles grises du sol ondulaient de la manière la plus bizarre mais, sachant que ce n'était que son imagination, elle parvint à conserver une allure normale tandis qu'elle traversait l'aérogare.

Un cri qui retentissait un peu trop près de ses oreilles la fit grimacer. Une femme venait de sauter au cou de son compagnon et dans un brouillard, elle observa le couple s'enlacer. Comme dans un rêve, elle se laissa présenter, adressa des sourires de circonstance et les convainquit de la laisser attendre seule que l'on vienne la chercher. Avec un immense soulagement, elle regarda le couple s'éloigner. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de contempler le bonheur des autres… Elle sentait son cœur battre, ses oreilles bourdonner, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir…

Kaori fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur la nécessité de ne pas perdre connaissance. Cela fut efficace durant quelques instants. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'arrêtait au beau milieu d'une vaste salle pleine de monde allant et venant en tout sens. Elle ne pensait qu'au ridicule de tomber devant tous ces gens.

Une voix cria son nom :

- Kaori ! Kaori ? Qu'est ce que tu fous plantée comme une imbécile ? Kaori ?!!


	2. Fièvre

**2**

**Fièvre**

Kaori vit Ryô accourir vers elle. Elle battit des paupières, ses grands yeux las se remplirent de larmes et le visage de Ryô sembla se brouiller. Il paraissait en colère, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était malade ! Elle essaya vaillamment de tenir bon. Les voix des voyageurs et de Ryô se confondaient. Pourtant elle savait qu'il lui parlait, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait à cause de ce grondement dans ses oreilles. Et… Puis les murs glissaient…. Vraiment, c'était tout à fait bizarre. Elle ne souvenait pas que les murs se comportaient comme ça.

Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle poussa un soupir et essaya de dire à Ryô qu'elle était très malade, mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut un lointain gémissement, alors que les ténèbres montaient du sol et l'engouffraient. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était être serrée dans des bras, être aimée, et… Elle avait trop mal, partout. De grosses larmes glissèrent de ses paupières fermées, alors qu'elle se sentait seule. Quelqu'un murmura et elle fut soulevée avec douceur…

On lui fit franchir une porte. A ce moment, certains de ses sens devinrent singulièrement aigus, et elle reconnut les moindres meubles devant lesquels ils passaient, tandis que Ryô la portait dans l'appartement. Kaori regarda distraitement autour d'elle, comprit ce qui avait dû se passer à l'aéroport et ressentit un violent dépit accompagné de colère contre le monde entier. Elle avait horreur de se sentir si faible… Si impuissante… Tout était donc redevenu comme avant… La pauvre Kaori qui ne savait pas se débrouiller toute seule…

- Pose moi ! Je peux marcher, marmonna-t-elle avec irritation.

Elle sentit la poitrine de Ryô se soulever alors qu'il riait et Kaori lui en voulut aigrement. Il se moquait ! Il n'avait pas le droit alors qu'elle malade ! Quand donc sera-t-il gentil avec elle ?

* * *

- Alors, professeur ?

Elle est assez mal en point. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de la conduire à la clinique. C'est un mauvais virus. Tu lui fais avaler ces comprimés et oblige-la à boire autant que tu peux.

- C'est tout, s'étonna Ryô en regardant le flacon que le professeur avait déposé dans sa main. Elle semble… si mal…

- C'est tout ! Tu vas t'en sortir ?

Kaori, qui reprenait lentement conscience, émit un grognement irrité, ce qui épargna à Ryô la peine de fournir une réponse qu'il n'était pas certain de connaître.

A bout de patience, exaspérée par ces voix tonitruantes qui lui vrillaient les tympans, Kaori protesta avec violence :

- J'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez de crier dans mes oreilles. Je suis malade !!

Puis, elle se couvrit la tête de son oreiller sous les regards effarés du professeur et de Ryô.

* * *

- Frangin.... ? Chuchota Kaori.

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ton travail…

- …Peu importe, répondit patiemment une voix qui n'était pas celle de son frère. Tiens, je veux que tu prennes ce comprimé… Et bois ça aussi…

Kaori se frotta les yeux. Tout était vraiment bizarre.

- Je n'en veux pas ! Pourquoi veux-tu me droguer ? Ryô ne serait pas content, s'il savait !!

Un soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de l'homme, partagé entre amusement et tendresse.

- Tu es malade… Et Ryô veut que tu te soignes…

- Ah ! pleurnicha-t-elle… Mais pourquoi ?...

… Euh… Il veut… goûter à tes petits plats !!

- Non ! C'est faux ! Il n'aime pas ma cuisine ! Laisse-moi ! J'ai sommeil !

Elle se retourna brusquement et l'homme se laissa tomber sur le sol. Son poing se referma sur le comprimé. Il regardait la forme allongée sur le lit. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu Kaori si malade et jamais, il ne s'était senti si impuissant ! Makimura… Ta sœur n'est vraiment pas facile à soigner ! Il cherchait désespérément une solution lorsque Kaori murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Il est arrivé ?

- … Qui ?

- Ryô !!! s'énerva la jeune femme en se redressant, rabattant par la même occasion les couvertures qui semblaient peser des tonnes sur son corps.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Ryô la fixait d'un air abasourdi. Kaori passa la main sur son visage avant de se pencher vers sa table de nuit. Silencieux, l'homme se recula, elle n'avait plus conscience de sa présence. Elle retira une photo du petit tiroir et la serra contre son cœur.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, murmura-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers.

La photo s'échappa de ses mains.

- … C'est un secret.

Ryô attrapa le cliché avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre en découvrant son visage. Malgré lui, une douce chaleur l'envahit et son regard s'adoucit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Kaori tendit sa main.

- Donne, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais le prendre, ton comprimé !

Ryô cligna des yeux avant de réagir. Il la regarda avaler docilement le médicament et vider le verre d'eau. Il se détourna un instant pour déposer le verre sur la table de nuit mais suspendit son geste.

- Tu es mort, n'est ce pas? Demanda-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix…

- … Oui… Souffla Ryô en baissant la tête.

- Je peux te le dire alors ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Ryô se retourna lentement et se pencha vers la jeune femme. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il soupira de soulagement. Elle semblait s'être endormie... Il passa sa main sur le front brûlant de Kaori, repoussant avec délicatesse les mèches collées par la sueur.

* * *

Kaori flottait dans un monde étrange mais elle était heureuse. Il prenait soin d'elle. Quant à savoir qui était ce « Il »... c'était assez confus dans son esprit, et le fantôme de son frère s'évapora dans les ténèbres.

Elle sommeillait, se réveillait de temps en temps pour regarder avec incertitude autour d'elle, puis se rendormait. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un, là, qui lui donnait des comprimés à prendre, du liquide à boire… C'était son frère… Il bassinait son front avec des compresses fraîches, lui tenait la main lorsque ses membres douloureux lui arrachaient des cris. Elle sentait sa présence et cela la rassurait. Alors elle pouvait se rendormir. Et cela dura, dura éternellement…

Puis, il se mit à pleuvoir, à l'intérieur, ce qui était extrêmement singulier dans un appartement. Cependant, elle restait sagement immobile, laissant l'humidité tremper son corps surchauffé, et elle soupirait de bien-être quand la fraîcheur l'apaisait… Enfin, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, le premier depuis apparemment mille ans.

* * *

Ryô, en entrant dans la chambre, découvrit une nouvelle fois Kaori inondée de sueur. Elle avait les cheveux plaqués sur la figure et le cou, et son pyjama était trempé. Les draps l'étaient aussi.

Immobile au pied du lit, il hésitait. Recommencer ce genre d'épreuve lui paraissait insurmontable… Il y a quelques heures, c'était la peur qui l'avait guidé. La fièvre avait augmenté de manière si inquiétante qu'il s'était précipité sur le téléphone pour demander de l'aide au professeur. Il avait alors découvert, pour la première fois, le corps de Kaori lorsqu'il l'avait déshabillée et maintenue sous le jet de la douche. Son regard n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parcourir les courbes harmonieuses de la fine silhouette qui s'abandonnait entre ses bras.

Doucement, il la souleva pour l'allonger sur le divan. Il changea rapidement les draps. Lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau vers Kaori, il soupira de soulagement. La fièvre était tombée. Serrant les mâchoires à s'en faire mal, il lui ôta le pyjama et lui enfila une chemise de nuit. La jeune femme protesta avec véhémence mais se rendormit aussitôt, roulée en boule sous des draps secs et frais.

Avec lassitude, Ryô s'installa sur la chaise à coté du lit. C'était la troisième nuit qu'il veillait sur Kaori. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et son sommeil avait été trop léger pour être réparateur. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils : Kaori pleurait silencieusement. Elle remua et ouvrit lentement les paupières sur un regard voilé, qu'elle posa sur Ryô.

- Ryô, murmura-t-elle…

- Je suis là.

- Je suis si fatiguée…

- C'est normal. Tu peux dormir maintenant…

- Mon frère… Il est mort, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante… Je… Tu ne voulais pas que je pleure…

L'homme ferma les yeux en crispant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

- … Ryô… ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'agenouilla auprès de Kaori. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir mais la raison semblait revenue dans ses yeux. Elle le fixait, une muette supplique au fond de ses prunelles brillantes. Il se pencha et enroula ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Tu peux pleurer maintenant, Kaori, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.


	3. Le Ciel pleure aussi…

**3**

**Le Ciel pleure aussi… **

Kaori ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête bascula sur le côté pour regarder l'affichage digital de son radio réveil. Il était tard. La matinée s'était déjà envolée et l'après-midi était bien entamé.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour oser tourner son regard vers l'entrée de sa chambre. Il était là, appuyé contre le chambranle, les mains dans les poches, à la regarder. Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Kaori se redressa et se sentit rougir sous le regard attentif de Ryô.

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un murmure… Je devais être plus fatiguée que je le croyais, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tremblant.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant… Ton corps subit le contre-coup de ta maladie… Euh… C'est ce que dit le professeur, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Kaori posa de grands yeux ébahis sur Ryô. Elle l'observa attentivement. Pourquoi semblait-il si gêné ? Puis, songeant qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remercié de s'être occupé d'elle, elle lui adressa un timide sourire.

- Pardon ! Dit-elle avec une moue penaude. Je ne t'ai pas remercié d'avoir pris soin de moi… pendant ces trois jours… Je ne suis pas une malade facile…

- C'est vrai ! Ca m'a fait l'effet de durer trois ans ! Ironisa l'homme.

Kaori, étrangement, se sentit apaisée par le ton moqueur de Ryô. Mais, déjà, un silence pesant s'installait.

- Je vais voir le tableau des messages, annonça-t-il, brisant ainsi l'ambiance étouffante.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, il disparut. Kaori soupira, avant de ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle posa le menton sur ses genoux. C'était la plus longue conversation qu'elle partageait avec Ryô depuis qu'elle avait reprit conscience. On ne pouvait dire que sa relation avec lui ne comportait pas ce genre de moments gênants, mais elle ressentait confusément un certain malaise émanant de l'homme. Et elle ne savait pas trop si elle préférait cela à son indifférence.

Une délicieuse chaleur se répandit dans son corps et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Il l'avait soignée… Cette pensée était si merveilleusement douce… Secouant légèrement la tête pour revenir sur terre, elle bondit sur ses pieds, s'étira et, d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers la cuisine, dans la ferme intention d'offrir à Ryô, un somptueux dîner.

* * *

Posant les mains sur la table, Kaori se leva, éteignit le four et le gaz. Posément, elle recouvrit méthodiquement tous les plats déjà refroidis d'un film plastique et les rangea dans le réfrigérateur. Puis, désoeuvrée, elle tourna son regard vers la table. Couverts, assiettes et bols vides attendaient d'être desservis. Elle s'avança, tendit la main et poussa une exclamation étouffée. Ses doigts tremblaient. Serrant les dents, elle continua son geste et sa main rencontra enfin un verre qu'elle empoigna fébrilement.

Tout à coup, ce fut comme une explosion. Ses nerfs, tendus à l'extrême, venaient de céder, faisant place à la colère, à la fureur qui couvait depuis bien trop longtemps. Et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle s'obligea à contrôler sa respiration haletante. Enfin calmée, elle poussa un profond soupir et, sans prêter attention aux débris de la vaisselle qui jonchaient le sol, les écrasant sans pitié sous ses pieds, elle quitta la cuisine.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, et elle se planta devant son armoire. Une dangereuse flamme dansait dans son regard. D'un geste pourtant contrôlé, elle ouvrit l'une des portes du meuble et une quantité impressionnante de maillet tomba à ses pieds. Différentes tailles, différentes inscriptions les différenciaient. Elle baissa les yeux vers la plus grosse des massues.

Ryô s'était glissé furtivement dans l'appartement. Planté sur le seuil de la cuisine, il contemplait à présent silencieusement le désastre. Il imaginait sans peine la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Il percevait encore les ondes de fureur de la jeune femme.

Kaori sentit brusquement la force qui l'avait soutenue jusque là l'abandonner. Elle s'effondra d'un bloc contre la massue, épuisée. Elle avait refusé de s'apitoyer sur son sort mais ce soir… Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et oubliant toute retenue et tout sang-froid, elle se mit à sangloter. Toute entière à son chagrin, elle ne l'entendit pas.

Debout, à l'entrée de la chambre, Ryô la considérait en silence. Une grimace tordait sa bouche en découvrant les massues. « Elle doit vraiment être en colère cette fois-ci », pensa-t-il. Et connaissant les capacités de la jeune femme à sentir sa présence dans ces cas-là, il amorça une retraite stratégique. Cependant, dans un soupir agacé, il s'arrêta. Il jeta prudemment un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Aucun danger à l'horizon. Toujours avec précaution, il revint sur ses pas et glissa sa tête par la porte entrebâillée pour observer de nouveau Kaori. Découvrant les épaules de la jeune femme secouées par les sanglots, il blêmit. Tout ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui dire mourut aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle était l'image même de la désolation.

Ryô s'approcha doucement avant de s'immobiliser à ses côtés. Il se baissa et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, il essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Ne pleure pas, Kaori, murmura-t-il.

Il l'attira contre lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule ferme et accueillante, trop bouleversée pour réagir. Ryô resserra son étreinte et comme une enfant, elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et cacha son visage dans son cou. Elle cherchait simplement à apaiser sa douleur. Elle avait besoin de lui… Elle voulait rester contre lui, pour toujours et ne plus bouger… Elle ferma les yeux, sentant les mains, réconfortantes, de l'homme se mouvoir sur son dos.

Mais peu à peu les mains se firent moins innocentes… Elles descendaient lentement sur sa taille, s'attardant sur la courbe de ses hanches... Puis, doucement, elles entamèrent un mouvement sensuel. Dans un éclair, Kaori comprit. Il la désirait. Il avait envie d'elle. Cette certitude se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son esprit et à son tour, comme irrésistiblement, ses mains posées sur la nuque se firent caressantes. Voulant rencontrer son regard, elle redressa la tête. Elle frémit lorsque ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens. Les mains de Ryô remontèrent lentement et se glissèrent dans la chevelure de Kaori. Hypnotisée par le feu qui brûlait dans les prunelles de l'homme, elle le regarda se pencher et enfin il déposa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ce fut une timide caresse, une découverte de sensations… Le mélange de leurs deux souffles… Kaori eut un gémissement de protestation lorsque les lèvres quittèrent les siennes. Mais la bouche se déplaçait et atteignait son cou. Brûlantes et soudainement avides, les lèvres glissaient sur sa peau et la jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière pour faciliter cette délicieuse caresse. Les mains de l'homme quittèrent ses cheveux et se posèrent sur les fines épaules avant de descendre le long des bras.

Kaori se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement lorsque les mains s'insinuèrent sous son pull. Elle retint son souffle tandis que Ryô effleura sa poitrine mais déjà, les mains s'aventuraient dans son dos avant de s'immobiliser sur l'attache de son soutien gorge. Ce fut ce moment qu'il choisit pour redresser la tête et Kaori discerna dans son regard une lueur d'hésitation.

Elle fut étonnée par sa propre audace lorsque dans un sourire, elle glissa ses mains sous le de Ryô. Avec émerveillement, elle découvrait enfin la douceur de sa peau, la fermeté de ses muscles qu'elle redessinait du bout des doigts. Ryô ne bougeait toujours pas mais Kaori, sous ses mains, sentait les frémissements qui le parcouraient. Elle sourit de nouveau et se recula légèrement. Ryô retira aussitôt ses mains avec un air fautif. Mais son regard s'agrandit lorsque Kaori ôta lentement son pull et sans quitter des yeux, le visage pétrifié de Ryô, elle dégrafa les attaches de son soutien-gorge. Une lueur malicieuse éclairait le regard de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle tendait le sous-vêtement à Ryô.

Dans un grognement, il le lui arracha avant de l'envoyer par-dessus son épaule. Ses mains se tendirent de nouveau vers elle mais Kaori secoua légèrement la tête. Intrigué, il haussa les sourcils, puis un fin sourire étira sa bouche. Ryô retira à son tour son avant d'interroger Kaori du regard. Elle acquiesça, alors qu'une rougeur envahissait ses joues. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'être hésitante. Sans crier gare, Ryô venait de fondre sur sa bouche et ils se rejoignirent dans un baiser fiévreux, se serrant passionnément l'un contre l'autre.

Puis, soudainement, à bout de souffle, Ryô la libéra et la repoussa, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer ses caresses.

- Attend, souffla-t-il…

Kaori fronça les sourcils, sentant l'appréhension la gagner. Elle obéit pourtant, le regardant reprendre sa respiration comme elle recherchait la sienne. Il leva enfin son regard sur elle.

- Pas sur une massue, marmonna-t-il.

Hébétée, elle baissa les yeux. Ils étaient assis sur la plus grande de ses massues. Un tremblement parcourut le corps de la jeune femme et, sans pouvoir se retenir, elle éclata de rire sous le regard de Ryô qui abordait une moue amusée.

Ryô bondit sur ses pieds. Si la jeune femme conservait encore à cet instant le moindre doute concernant la suite de ce rapprochement inespéré, il s'évapora tout à fait sous l'intensité du regard de l'homme lorsqu'il lui offrit sa main. Ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'elle y déposa la sienne.

* * *

Ils étaient allongés, sur le dos, côte à côte. Leurs respirations étaient depuis longtemps redevenues paisibles et leurs cœurs battaient de nouveau à un rythme plus serein. Malgré cela, aucun mot ne franchissait la barrière de leurs lèvres. Leurs yeux, pourtant parfaitement grand ouverts, ne se croisaient pas non plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait ou ne semblait vouloir effectuer le moindre mouvement. Leur immobilisme aurait pu paraître étrange quand, il y a quelques instants à peine, leurs corps accomplissaient la plus vieille danse du monde. Encore plus étrange lorsqu'on connaît les deux protagonistes.

Elle était là, près de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras, et sa main pourrait sentir de nouveau la douceur de sa peau. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher sur son visage pour goûter encore une fois le nectar du fruit de sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'à plonger son regard dans le sien pour y retrouver la paix de son âme. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Il se contentait d'écouter sa respiration étonnamment calme. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie, mais son instinct lui affirmait le contraire.

Il connaissait les mots qu'elle désirait entendre. Il avait parfaitement conscience des pensées qui devaient certainement traverser l'esprit de la jeune femme à cet instant. Elle attendait et lui retardait indéfiniment ce moment. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire, alors que les doutes et les hésitations se bousculaient dans sa tête ? Des remords peut-être ? Non… Egoïstement, il n'en avait aucun. C'était typique ! Il était son premier amant et, cela, personne ne pourrait le lui enlever.

Lentement, Ryô se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Kaori bougea légèrement, et il devina qu'elle venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il sentait son regard posé sur son dos. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut tenté de se retourner mais il se l'interdit. Il attrapa son caleçon, l'enfila et, d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ryô…

C'était un murmure à peine audible. Un appel, une prière, une supplique… L'homme se figea, la main sur la poignée. Presque avec fascination, il contempla ses doigts tremblants. Une éternité s'écoula avant qu'il ne trouve le courage d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Il la referma doucement derrière lui comme pour adoucir ce brusque départ. Quelques minutes plus tard, la haute silhouette de Ryô s'enfonçait dans la nuit.

Kaori se leva et s'approcha de son miroir. Elle rechercha le moindre signe, la moindre trace sur son visage qui pourrait laisser deviner qu'elle n'était plus la même désormais. Rien… Certes, elle était pale, une ombre soulignait ses yeux… Mais la détermination brillait dans son regard. La fuite de Ryô ne l'étonnait pas. C'était Ryô…

* * *

Ryô leva la tête et scruta le ciel sombre. De gros nuages dont les couleurs, camaïeu de gris, s'entrelaçaient, zébrées de temps à autres par des éclairs lumineux. Le tonnerre claqua brusquement mais l'homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il laissa la pluie se déverser sur son visage. Un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux étira sa bouche.

- Pfff… L'enfer après le paradis…

Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pardessus, il reprit sa marche. Que ses chaussures collent à la boue ne semblait nullement le gêner. Chaque pas était mesuré, il avançait droit devant lui, le regard fixe. Enfin, il s'immobilisa et garda un long moment la tête baissée avant de la tourner sur le côté.

Son regard accrocha aussitôt l'inscription de la stèle dressée devant lui. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et pourtant, il avait toujours eu l'étrange sensation que cette tombe était son adversaire le plus redoutable.

- Salut mon vieux, salua-t-il.

Ryô resta quelques secondes à suivre des yeux chacune des lettres qui composait le nom redouté. « M A K I M U R A ». Puis il émit un soupir et recula jusqu'à l'arbre derrière lui. Lentement, il s'y adossa.

- Comme tu vois… Aujourd'hui, le ciel pleure aussi

Sans se soucier de la pluie, devenue diluvienne, Ryô se laissa glisser contre le tronc. Accroupi, le dos bien calé, il chercha machinalement son paquet de cigarettes avant de réaliser qu'il lui serait impossible de fumer. De nouveau, un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et Ryô baissa la tête.

- Plus que jamais, je sens ton regard posé sur moi…


	4. Le Mur

**4**

**Le Mur**

Ryô ne fut guère étonné lorsqu'il découvrit Kaori, qui l'attendait, fièrement plantée sur ses deux pieds, les poings sur les hanches. La bataille allait commencer. Saeba contre Makimura. Il retint un rire ironique devant la détermination qu'affichait la jeune femme. Pensait-elle donc vraiment gagner contre lui ?

- Vas-tu encore longtemps me fuir ? Attaqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Impassible devant ce regard qui le défiait, Ryô esquissa un sourire et baissa les paupières. Les hésitations, les doutes, il les avait méticuleusement chassés de son esprit. Sa décision restait irrévocable. Doucement, son sourire mourut et toute trace d'émotion s'évanouit de son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour braquer un regard noir sur la jeune femme. Le tressaillement de celle-ci ne lui échappa aucunement.

- Te fuir… ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton traînant…

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Comme il le prévoyait, Kaori, décontenancée, avait abandonné sa posture d'attaquante et ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps. Ryô plissa les yeux : Ce n'était que le commencement… Le plus dur restait à venir, il devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Il ne négligeait pas la force de son adversaire.

- Ne sois pas si naïve, Kaori, lâcha-t-il froidement.

- Q… Quoi… ? Balbutia la jeune femme…

- On a couché ensemble, c'est tout !

« On a couché ensemble, c'est tout ! » Plissant les yeux, Kaori sentit une sourde colère l'envahir. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu hurler ! Le frapper de toutes ses forces ! Effacer cette insouciance de son visage qui semblait être taillé dans le granit le plus dur…

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de toute part. Ryô l'impressionnait, plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre… Jamais auparavant, il ne l'avait fixée ainsi. Ce regard, il ne le réservait que pour ses ennemis… Elle papillonna des paupières et finalement détourna les yeux, finissant par les baisser. Un léger rire lui parvint. Un rire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas… Qui n'avait rien de joyeux… ni de moqueur… et encore moins totalement niais comme il aimait à faire…

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais? Reprit-t-il avec ironie. Tant d'années à attendre… J'espère que j'ai satisfait tous tes fantasmes au moins…

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de Ryô lorsque les joues de la jeune femme virèrent au rouge. Lentement, il tendit une main pour les caresser du bout des doigts. Puis, la main dériva pour lui attraper le menton. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et tout son corps fut prit d'un irrépréhensible tremblement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Ryô la força à lever le visage. Les lèvres de l'homme étaient si proches des siennes qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. L'esprit en déroute, elle pensa un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser mais il se redressa et la relâcha.

Kaori le contempla avec un étrange mélange de stupéfaction et de frustration. La tristesse l'envahit devant l'air blasé de Ryô.

- … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Murmura-t-elle finalement, les yeux brillant de larmes…

- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement étonné.

- Ryô…

Je ne comprends pas les raisons qui te poussent à vouloir rester auprès de moi, la coupa-t-il durement. Vivre au jour le jour et risquer ta peau, est-ce vraiment une vie que tu souhaites mener ? Elle n'a rien de merveilleuse pourtant…

- Je sais ! S'énerva soudainement Kaori. Et je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour ce métier… Que je te suis une gêne…

- Ahhhh… Tu sais ! Tu es donc plus intelligente que je croyais…

- Pourquoi tant de méchanceté gratuite ? Demanda tristement Kaori. Je ne te reconnais plus Ryô… Ce n'est pas toi…

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, Kaori ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ryô marqua une pause et Kaori eut l'impression de percevoir une lueur d'hésitation traversant les prunelles de l'homme. Mais ce fut si fugace…

- Si tu désires rester, je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas ! Je n'ai rien contre… Je dois avouer que tu es douée au lit !

Kaori poussa un cri d'horreur et sa main se crispa contre son coeur.

Elle ne cherchait plus à retenir ses larmes. Ryô contempla ces pleurs sans mot dire. Elle essayait de trouver une petite lueur dans le regard sombre de l'homme. Juste une petite étincelle pour lui permettre d'espérer. Vainement. Elle ne rencontrait que le vide. Le néant… Il n'avait aucun remord. Aucun sentiment à son égard. Il voulait qu'elle parte. Il voulait se débarrasser de sa présence… Le cœur déchiré, un goût amer envahissant sa bouche, elle le regarda se détourner. Lui présentant son dos, il se planta devant la fenêtre.

Kaori, blanche comme un linge, s'essuya les yeux d'une main tremblante avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'immobilisa lorsque Ryô reprit la parole :

- Le dernier vœu de ton frère était que tu aies une vie normale. Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu la trouveras, déclara-t-il lentement.

La main crispée sur la poignée, Kaori retint son souffle.

- … Tu ne m'as jamais aimée… ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais ce silence apaisa son coeur. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage.

* * *

Aucun bruit dans l'appartement ne troublait le silence de la nuit. Le regard morne, Kaori examinait tout autour d'elle. Sa dernière nuit en ce lieu. Ainsi en avait décidé Ryô. Son regard se posa sur le lit. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir, elle le savait. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever maintenant… Elle fut tentée de partir à l'instant. Plus rien ne la retenait après tout… Finalement, elle se laissa choir sur le sol, près de la photo de son frère.

- C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas, frangin, murmura-t-elle… Tu penses toi aussi que mon bonheur ne se trouve pas ici ?

Alors pourquoi ai-je envie de hurler ? Pourquoi mon cœur se serre-t-il si fort à la pensée que plus jamais je ne le reverrais ? Sans doute as-tu raison… Ryô n'est certainement pas l'homme idéal ! Je ne suis qu'une femme stupide ! C'est tout à fait moi ! Tomber amoureuse d'un tueur… Car je l'aime, frangin. C'est totalement absurde mais c'est ainsi. Je le sais tout au fond de moi, jamais je ne ressentirais de nouveau un tel sentiment. Non, jamais…

Ignorant encore quelles étaient ses intentions exactes, elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle s'immobilisa devant la porte de la cuisine.

Ryô était appuyé contre le comptoir. Les épaules légèrement voûtées, les cheveux en désordre et les traits tirés, il regardait fixement sa tasse de café refroidi. Il se retourna vers Kaori. Il restait encore du café dans la cafetière et sans un mot, sans un regard, Kaori s'en servit une tasse. Il était fort mais encore chaud et elle le but avec reconnaissance. Ryô l'observait en silence.

- Tu as gagné, Ryô, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Tu gagnes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle que soit l'arme…

A son tour, il déposa lentement sa tasse, sans la quitter des yeux. Incapable de le regarder en face, Kaori sentait pourtant son regard posé sur elle, et cette intensité la brûlait.

- C'était sans doute trop demandé… Baisser ta garde et te laisser aller à aimer quelqu'un…

- Je suis comme je suis, Kaori, lâcha Ryô d'un ton impersonnel. Tu ne pouvais pas me changer et je ne le pourrais pas… même si je le voulais…

Kaori réagit avec une telle fureur que cette intensité le fit reculer.

- Ryô ! Je t'interdis de proférer ces mensonges ! Pas avec moi ! Ca peut sans doute marcher avec les ribambelles de femmes qui traversent ta vie mais… Pas avec moi ! La guerre ! Les épreuves ! La mort ! Ton métier ! Les risques ! Ta promesse ! Tu parles, des excuses pour t'isoler, oui ! Pour devenir un étranger de la vie… Tu n'es pas humain, Ryô ! Tu… Tu es même si incroyablement inhumain !!

- Ça suffit ! gronda-t-il sauvagement.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas fini ! Hurla la jeune femme, les yeux brillants de colère. Regarde-toi ! Mais regarde-toi ! Tu vis tellement dans le passé que tu as dressé ce grand mur autour de toi. J'avais cru… C'est vrai, j'avais vraiment cru avoir fissurer ce mur… Et, au fil du temps, avoir réussi à agrandir une brèche pour découvrir et croire que tu n'étais pas celui que tu te plais à paraître devant tous !

Kaori reprit sa respiration. Haletante, elle serrait les poings tellement forts que ses phalanges en blanchirent. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue, et elle se détourna pour ne pas le lui montrer, mais naturellement, Ryô les vit. L'homme blêmit. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et baissa la tête, se refusant à contempler la jeune femme. Elle essuya rageusement ses pleurs, respira profondément avant de poser de nouveau les yeux vers l'homme muet. Elle esquissa un sourire fataliste.

- Un jour, reprit-elle doucement, tu vas te réveiller et comprendre… Alors, tu sais ce qui se passera ? Ce mur sera tellement solide, tellement monstrueusement épais que jamais tu ne pourras l'abattre, quoi que tu fasses. Tu vas mourir de faim, dépérir par manque de compréhension et chaleur humaine, et personne n'en saura rien !

Kaori hésita, attendant une réaction, une réponse, mais il restait tête basse, comme mort. La tendresse emplit le regard de la jeune femme.

- Oui, tu as gagné, Ryô. Tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas trouver le bonheur auprès de toi… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme incapable de faire face à ses sentiments… J'ai besoin de certitudes pour continuer… Je t'aime, Ryô. Je n'ai plus peur de le dire haut et fort. J'aime un tueur ! Rien ne pourra changer cela… Ni toi… Ni le fantôme de mon frère…

Doucement, elle s'approcha et s'empara d'une des mains de l'homme qui tressaillit. Il redressa vivement la tête et esquissa un geste pour la repousser mais se figea devant le regard de Kaori. Celui-ci semblait transpercer son âme par sa douceur.

- Un jour, tu m'as remerciée de t'avoir donner une date d'anniversaire, murmura-t-elle en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds… A mon tour, je te remercie… d'avoir fait de moi une femme… Merci Ryô, termina-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue Ryô.

Puis, laissant l'homme pétrifié, elle tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine.


	5. Ruines fumantes

**5**

**Ruines fumantes**

Sa valise fut vite bouclée, et elle porta les premiers bagages en bas. Le reste… Quelle importance ! Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à elle. Elle se promit de ne pas baisser les bras, de ne pas se morfondre malgré son coeur lacéré. Elle le devait à son frère. Elle se le devait. L'appartement était silencieux comme un tombeau. Il était parti. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Lentement, Kaori fit le tour du logement, touchant chaque meuble, effleurant chaque bibelot. Elle termina par la chambre de Ryô dans laquelle elle pénétra presque comme une voleuse. Debout au milieu de la pièce, elle inspira profondément. Son odeur… Puis, elle s'assit sur le lit encore défait. Les souvenirs affluèrent, et la vie au côté de Ryô défila derrière ses paupières closes. Elle ne pleurait pas. Au contraire, un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle chérissait ses instants de bonheur, de colère, et de tristesse…

Sans un regard en arrière, la porte se referma doucement sur elle. Elle entra pour la dernière fois dans sa chambre et se prépara. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, élégamment habillée et maquillée, le téléphone sonna. Elle hésita. Ses lèvres esquissèrent le nom de Ryô, mais elle ne décrocha pas. Pendant que le message du répondeur s'enclenchait, elle déposa ses clés à côté du combiné, et sortit de l'appartement sans entendre la voix de l'interlocuteur.

* * *

Elle avait le temps de déjeuner avant son vol, aussi alla-t-elle au restaurant de l'aéroport, après avoir enregistré ses bagages, mais elle ne put rien avaler. Shinjuku allait lui manquait… Ses amis aussi… Mais ne pas les quitter, c'était prendre le risque de le voir… Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure d'aller dans la salle d'embarquement. L'aéroport était bondé, et elle dut jouer des coudes dans la foule pour approcher de l'escalier roulant. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ryô; elle ne pensait qu'à lui et croyait presque percevoir sa voix. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle entendait la voix de Ryô, grave et… Angoissée… Ryô angoissé ?

Pourtant...

« Kaori, Kaori… Ecoute moi ! Kaori… Tu m'entends ? Kaori !! »

Peu à peu, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'appelait réellement et, soudain, le monde bascula, son estomac se crispa. Elle dut se cramponner vivement à la rampe pour ne pas chanceler et se retourna sur la foule qui montait derrière elle. Elle aurait juré que c'était Ryô qui hurlait son nom dans le tumulte de l'aéroport.

- Ryô ! Ryô ! Cria-t-elle. C'est toi ?

Et elle le découvrit. Il se frayait un passage dans la cohue en bousculant tout le monde, le visage sombre, les yeux… désespérés… Ryô désespéré ? Il l'aperçut quand elle appela et, pendant une fraction de seconde ils se regardèrent alors qu'elle continuait à monter inexorablement. Elle avait une furieuse envie de redescendre, de se jeter dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible. C'était à lui de…

Malgré la distance, il dut sentir son incertitude car il redressa la tête et hurla :

- Kaori ! Ne pars pas ! … Je… Bordel ! Je t'aime !

Il ne pouvait pas être plus explicite que cela ! Elle arriva au sommet de l'escalator sans y prendre garde et faillit trébucher, alors qu'elle regardait Ryô. Elle se figea tandis qu'il se débattait pour arriver à la première marche. Elle trouva enfin la force de bouger et courut vers l'escalier descendant en s'excusant machinalement auprès des personnes qu'elle bousculait. Puis elle dévala l'escalier en repoussant deux vieilles dames scandalisées, le cœur battant d'une joie inimaginable. Ryô la vit arriver et changea de direction.

Après cela, tout parut se dérouler au ralenti, avec une incroyable netteté. Toute sa vie, Kaori se souviendrait de chaque geste, de chaque expression de Ryô. Au bout d'une éternité, elle arriva en bas. Il s'avança entre deux voyageurs, insinuant agressivement ses larges épaules entre eux, sourd à leurs protestations. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets bleutés sous la lumière crue des tubes fluorescents. Il avait les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés, le regard dur, mais, en même temps, son visage était plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Kaori laissa ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Enfin…! Il était là. Juste en face d'elle. Tétanisée, elle n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Alors, il lui sourit. Un timide sourire qui émut profondément la jeune femme. Tendrement, une légère rougeur aux joues, l'homme lui souleva le menton et se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement. Kaori en baissant les paupières, crut un instant voir les ruînes fumantes que Ryô avait enjambées pour la rejoindre et se libérer.

Autour d'eux, on applaudissait, on souriait… Mais le couple était sourd et aveugle à ce qui n'était pas leur bonheur. Qui, parmi ces hommes et ces femmes, aurait pu imaginer la vraie nature de ce couple ? Pouvaient-ils discerner chez cet homme manifestement amoureux un être de l'ombre ? Un nettoyeur ? Le meilleur du Japon ! Ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de ces amoureux et sans doute, ne la connaîtraient-ils jamais… Sauf peut-être… Si un jour l'un d'eux sollicitait une aide un peu spéciale. Alors, il n'aurait qu'à se tourner vers le tableau des messages de la gare de Shinjuku et y inscrire simplement trois lettres X Y Z.

**FIN**


End file.
